


Collection of Haikus

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), Haiku, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: A small bundle of Haikus about John and Dave in a doomed timeline.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 7





	1. land of wind and shade

land of wind and shade  
a young man rests his tired head  
onto his knight's lap.


	2. land of heat and clockwork

heat bubbles, clockwork spins  
sitting a lover waits by  
for his darling heir


	3. cracking

the universe cracks like glass  
hand in hand the two  
lovers accept fate


End file.
